Ileal bile acid transporter (IBAT) is the main mechanism for re-absorption of bile acids from the GI tract. Partial or full blockade of that mechanism will result in lower concentration of bile acids in the small bowel wall, portal vein, liver parenchyma, intrahepatic biliary tree, extrahepatic biliary tree, including gall bladder.
Diseases which may benefit from partial or full blockade of the IBAT mechanism may be those either having as a primary pathophysiological defect, causing or having symptoms of too high concentration of bile acids in serum and in the above organs. WO 2008/058630 describes the effect of certain ileal bile acid transport (IBAT) in the treatment of liver disease related to fat disorders.